The Mysterious Meteorite
by Hulith
Summary: During the night Po receives a package. Tigress was the first to look at it and something weird happens. ***UPDATE: Currently revising all chapters (i.e. fixing grammar, adding extra content, etc.) Also plan to finish this story.*** 7/1/13
1. Chapter 1 Tigress Wants Tigress Gets

**Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me.**

**It belongs to DreamWorks Animation.**

**R&R I like to see what you think.**

**Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 1: Tigress**

It is a silent night at the Jade Palace. Tigress, barely asleep, looked around the room attempting to tire her eyes until a sudden noise of muffled steps could be heard from outside of her room. She turned her head toward her door where she saw a silhouette of a duck leaning over; she moved out of bed and slowly walked toward the silhouette. She opened and found Zeng the messenger, he was immediately startled.

Zeng shaken, "Oh, Master Tigress it's you, anyway I have to go."

Zeng ran off before Tigress could say anything. She turned her attention back toward the package.

_I wonder what Po got._

She then tip toed over and picked up the package, she opened it and there laid a book. She took it out of the box and turned it and looked at it. It certainly looked normal to her, but then she opened the book for its content and a rock of some sort fell out. She examined the book before the rock and someone had cut the interior in a rugged circle to hold the rock. She leaned over to retrieve the piece of earth and fitted it back into place. She place box back at Po's door and headed back to bed for some sleep.

**The next morning…**

The gong rang and everyone sprang from their rooms simultaneously, even Po was on time and said, "Good morning Master."

"Everyone, get breakfast then head to the Training Hall," Master Shifu announced and walked away.

Po then realized the package, although curious of something awesome he may have gotten, he picked it up and left it in his room because everyone waited for him to make them food plus he hungered for food as well.

_Po finishing up the dumplings and noodles, sought the experimental ingredient. He searched through the cabinets and found it, some grinded pepper for that extra spice. He threw them in and stirred rapidly to finish his masterpiece, quickly he distributed his awesome noodles and legendary dumplings to his fellow masters as they hunger for his bodacious foo…_

"Po," interrupted a voice.

"Can you snap out of your daydream and actually hand out the food?" asked Tigress, waiting eagerly.

"Oh yeah right the food," remembered Po, handing out bowls of hot, fresh noodles and dumplings.

As soon as everyone got their share, they began their meals. Tigress took her first bite of a dumpling; it tasted good and suddenly wanted more. She scarfed down her three remaining dumplings and slurped up her noodles like Po that had starved for days finally stumbling on a food source. She didn't just stop at her plate she grabbed Mantis's edibles and devoured them with ease.

Everyone shocked, just shocked to see Tigress, eat with absolutely no control along with her stealing Mantis's meal.

"Hey that was mine," Mantis complained.

Tigress turned her head and faced him with rage. She exposed her teeth and had a deep growl expressing her dominance of this party.

"Okay it's yours," Mantis voice squeaked.

"Are you okay Tigress?" asked Viper, concerned for her friend.

"Why are you asking such stupid questions?" Tigress snarled at them, taking two of Monkey's dumplings.

"That's why, you're taking things that aren't yours," said Crane.

The second he finished that explanation, Tigress had already pounced on him and pinned him on the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Tigress said, unsheathing her claws near his face, "Do you understand?"

Crane nodded with fear in his eyes.

"Good, now get out my kitchen!"

Tigress grab Crane's throat and threw him out of the kitchen, then told everyone to leave "her" kitchen. Everyone did as she demanded in fear of major pain within five seconds of not obeying her. She closed the kitchen doors behind her and returned to her breakfast.

"What just happen?" Po asked.

"I don't know," Crane said, "We should run it by Master Shifu though."

Crane started rubbing his throat. They all left to search for Master Shifu, after searching most of the Jade Palace grounds they found him at the Peace Tree.

"Master," Crane said, "We're worried for Tigress she seems different and by that, way different from normal… like extremely greedy.

"What makes you think she is extremely greedy?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well should just took the kitchen as if it her own breeding ground," Po announced.

Master Shifu stood up and weaved through the five masters to investigate this matter, "We shall see what is wrong."

Master Shifu and others started making their way to the kitchen and when they arrive they found the place in ruin. However, a trail had been left by the feline, they follow it back to Crane's room to find that Tigress was nude and the noodles covered her body.

The only article of clothing was Crane's spare hat. Crane's room filled with the aroma of the Po's broth, suggesting that she poured the soup on herself and the room. Everyone stood there, in complete enigma to find Tigress like that.

"Dude, I think she wanted to be like you Crane and imitated you lifestyle," Mantis hypothesized.

"I think that's pretty accurate," Crane agreed, "she took my hat, my room, and I guess my noodles for the complete package."

"Oh, now I see what you mean," Shifu speechless.

Then Tigress awoke from her slumber to find everyone staring at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Tigress, confused.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Viper questioned.

"I guess so, why?" Tigress asked, still not knowing she was covered in noodles and was in Crane's room.

Everyone used their eyes to indicate what was wrong.

Tigress immediately covered herself with her arms and told everyone to close the door while she finds her clothes and puts them.

Everyone left their separate ways except Po, attempting glimpse into the room only to see her red crimson eyes staring back in annoyance.

Then everyone went back to training with have filled bellies, that didn't really have their attention it was the fact that Tigress went on a mini-psychotic episode and had no recollection of the event happening.

By the end of the day everyone was curious of what was going on with the Jade Palace. Crane lost his room because of the strong scent of broth plaguing it, Tigress embarrassed of her actions especially exposing her body for her fellow friends to view.

Since Crane can't sleep in his room he had to bunk with Po his for a while or at least until the smell of noodles is gone.

"Hey thanks again for letting me crash in your room Po until we can get rid of that noodle smell in my room."

"No problem dude, anytime for a friend, you get the full package deal," Then Po remembered, "Oh yeah, that's right I got a package today."

"What did you get?" asked Crane.

"I don't know, but I hope it's awesome," he looked under a couple of empty bowls.

He looked around his room for it and then remembered when he threw the box it slid under the feet of his bed. He reached under and grabbed his mail. He opened and to find a book.

"Aw man a book, I was hoping for something awesome like sandals that can make me fly or a knife that can chop vegetables while I prepare dinner," Po said, with tones of disappointment.

He threw it into the air and then heard a thud on the floor. He looked at it, it was a rock that was black and had tiny cracks of red light repeatedly brightening and darkening.

"Wow that is so… awesome!" Po shouted in excitement, "It glows in the dark."

"The red aurora is giving me a dark vibe," Crane added.

"I'll keep it under my pillow so it glows and maybe scare the others when they walk in or at least creep them out," Po chuckled and placed it under his pillow.

"Well it getting late Po," said Crane, "It's my bed time see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi I bet you're wondering why I am re-posting _Mysterious Meteorite _and that reason is because I am re-editing all my chapter and making them better. It will take time because I am busy in school, but hopefully get around all of this and finally finishing this story that I have put away for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2 Po Angry

Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 2: Po

As the next morning started, the air filled with Po's noodle soup. The Five were in the kitchen eating and being more cautious around Tigress because of yesterday's event. Everyone scooted their chairs back a bit.

"Oh come on, you guys can't be serious?" Tigress exclaimed.

"I don't know. How serious are you about taking my noodles?" asked Mantis.

"Just making sure you don't have any after effects from yesterday's fiasco," Crane explained in a nervous tone.

After they were done with breakfast they went to the Training Hall Courtyard to spare. Today Master Shifu had put Po and Tigress to spar first.

"Get ready to feel the thunder, Tigress you're going down," Po said with awesome running through his veins!

"I like to see that happen." Tigress replies with a smirk.

Suddenly anger grew inside Po and about to erupt. When the match began he dodge Tigress's claw attack and sweep kicks her. While on the ground Po took her tail and threw her into the surrounding wall, cracking it upon impact. Everyone looked at Po in shock because that was the first time he won and also because of how he accomplish the task, with ferocity and hatred.

"Wow, dude uh don't you think that was a bit rough," Mantis said. "I think you might have thrown her a bit too hard at the wall there."

"No, she totally deserves that for all the times she insulted me and pulls pranks on me!" Po said with aggression.

"Panda! That was unnecessary to throw Tigress at the wall and with such strength! You could have broken her bones and given her a concussion!" Master Shifu yelled.

Then Po's anger burst out and attacked Master Shifu he threw a punch as Shifu turned, but Tigress caught him. Then the others started entering the fight, Viper whipped Po several times, but he dodges all her attacks. Then he caught her tail and wrapped her around Crane as he swoops in for an attack. Po pulled Crane towards him and belly bounced them high in the air. Then Mantis tossed him to the ground and asks Tigress to hold him down along with Monkey.

"Tigress, kiss him," Monkey said.

Tigress, surprised asked, "What?!"

"He likes you, which should calm him down," Mantis added.

Tigress was going to regret this, but she kissed him on the lips and he actually started calming down and then fell asleep. When he woke up he finds himself in his room and everyone looking at him.

"Po, do you feel angry?" Viper asked. "I'm asking because you attack us."

"No not at all, and are you kidding about me attack you guys."

"Doesn't remember what happen," Viper explained.

"Po, do you remember that Tigress kissed you," asked Monkey.

Po, at first has a still face, but realized something, "Oh, I see this is a prank isn't it."

"No, I really did kiss you," Tigress admitted.

"Darn it I wish I remember that, oh did I just say that out loud?"

"Anyways, you need to make us some noodles," Mantis demanded.

"Uh-huh, well I'm hungry so… to the kitchen of awesomeness," shouted Po as he ran out his room and toward the kitchen.

Everyone left except Viper packing up her medicine kit; she realized there is the slightest lump in Po's pillow and lifted it up. There laid a rock of some sort. She took it in her tail and examined it carefully for about forty seconds, then puts it back. She slithered back to her room, stored her kit and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back for now, been really busy with school and all, as of now I'm currently revising all "old" chapter by improving grammar and all that stuff. Then I will continue the story and hopefully wrap it up after all these years. **


	3. Chapter 3 Viper's Lost Lust

A/N: This Chapter is rated M, don't get scared I am not responsible for that. Enjoy.

Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 3: Viper

They had just finished dinner and its Viper's turn to clean the dishes. She cleaned the dishes extremely fast because she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Turning the corner to the hallway of the barracks, she saw Crane in his room packing up his calligraphy to move to Po's room. Then it hit her like an analogy that relates to getting hit, she had sudden feeling of lust overcoming her. She started an approach toward Crane with full confidence at her side.

"Oh, hey Viper how is going?" Crane asked as he picked up more of his belongings.

Viper started slithering around Crane. "Oh, you know the usual," in a seductive voice, "So, how is it going for you?"

"Oh, its goo- what are you doing?!" Crane asked as he fell to the ground.

Viper slithered around his legs and put her head right in his crotch area, thrusting her head back and forth until she saw his member stood up from his feathers.

Crane couldn't believe this was happening to him, then Viper opened her mouth wide and swallowed his whole d***; thrusting her head fast until he reached his climax. She was saddened a bit for the short duration, but determined she was to get more out of this avian.

"Perfect," Viper said as Crane is hard again.

"Please stop before someone sees us," Crane pleaded with Viper.

Suddenly, Tigress walked into the room asking "What's with the lights and all the…"

Tigress stood there in shock to see her teammates making sweet love on the floor, "You know what I'm going to leave you two alone."

"No, Tigress, wait help me, Viper's not herself, she's gone…" Crane exclaimed until Viper stuck her tail into his mouth.

Viper quickly came up with an excuse, "Oh, Crane going a little too far on the role play. *chuckles* Do you want to join?"

Crane shook his head violently and screamed signaling "No".

"Sorry… but I have to go… to do stuff… not here… uh… bye," Tigress left in a heartbeat.

Viper ungagged Crane, "Now, where were we?"

"Viper, can we please stop before someone else or Master Shifu sees us?" Crane continued to plead.

"Fine I'll close the door and blow out the candle."

Viper closed the door and Crane gulped as she blew the candles out.

The next morning Viper woke up first, to find Crane still inside her, and dried up fluids all around her body and his legs. She tried to wake him up.

"Crane, Crane wake up," Viper whispered. "Get up come on."

She whipped him right in his crotch with her tail, which effectively woke him up.

"Ow, that really hurt!" Crane yelled in agony. "Why did you do that?"

"What happen between us I can't remember?"

"Really, how do you not remember? That was scariest and yet satisfying night I ever had plus it's the only actually."

Viper then noticed the sun and realized that Master Shifu will be arriving shortly, "Quickly get to Po's room, Master Shifu will be here soon."

Crane flew overhead to Po's room while Viper slithered across the hallway. Then the gong rang and they jumped out of their rooms and said, "Good morning Master."

Master Shifu saw the door to Crane's room was open when he walked in he saw the evidence that something had happened in there last night.

He looked at all of them, "Anybody wants to explain what happened here?"

Crane looked nervous along with Viper. Tigress also had signs of guilt. Shifu analyzed them all and called out Tigress, Viper and Crane. The rest of them went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Tigress, Viper and Crane stood in a line an waited to be addressed by Master Shifu.

Master Shifu opened his mouth, "So…"

"It was Crane and Viper," Tigress answered immediately.

"Is this true?" asked Shifu.

"Yes…" Crane and Viper both sighed.

"Tigress you may go," Shifu dismissed her. "Now you two explain to me what happened."

Crane began explaining everything about the events that took place. Viper was in disbelief because she couldn't remember a single thing. Master Shifu however didn't seem surprised by this.

Shifu told them, "You two don't need to worry about this. Something has been off lately at the Palace. I'll look into this, but in the meantime look out for suspicious activity."

He strolled toward the kitchen, "Oh and I almost forgot, you two clean the mess the both of you made in the room don't want the stench to linger with the smell of noodle broth." He shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4 Mantis Super Sad

Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 4: Mantis

It was evening at the Jade Palace and you can hear Po screaming from pain. Disturbing to Monkey's meditation, Viper's and Tigress' sleep, Crane holding the acupuncture kit with a panda diagram while Mantis sticking needles into his back. Then Mantis hit a nerve that cause Po spine to become loose making him stumble onto the ground, knocking the rock from under his pillow.

"What did you do to me?" Po panicked.

"Sorry, just hit a back nerve, ah here it is," Mantis said pulling out the needle, "you have got to stop falling down those step."

"Yeah, but it not my fault that Tigress, decided to get her revenge for beating her two days ago." Po said defensively.

Nearing their acupuncture session Mantis notice the stone on the ground, he leapt off and started tapping it with his thingies.

"Uh, Mantis can you pull out the rest of the needles." Po asked attempting to remove the needle from his back.

"What is this rock thing that you have?" asked Mantis still tapping it repeatedly.

"Oh, Po got that in a package it was hidden in a book," Crane answered.

"Huh weird," Mantis says. "Anyways, see you guys tomorrow."

In the morning, Po and the Five were in the Training Hall, Master Shifu line them up for running through the whole course. Tigress went first surpassing greatly, and then Viper and she did great. Next was Mantis he started off great through the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Death and the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. Then as he came up to the part that was built for him Gauntlet of Wooden Warrior, he felt suddenly sad and despair and thought what is the point of living and he was hit by a warrior and flies backward into a club, sending him to the Field of Fiery Death just standing there ready to burn to a crisp, however Viper took action and quickly maneuvered over and grabbed Mantis with her tail and pulled him out of the fire.

"Mantis, what happen?" Master Shifu asked.

"I just realize there is no point in living," Mantis replied with a huge tone of sadness in his voice.

"Fine, go back to your room," Master Shifu commanded, thinking Mantis wanted a day off.

The others were leaving the Training Hall to find Mantis at the edge of the cliff looking down to the Valley.

"Good bye cruel world!" Mantis shouted and hopped off.

"Crane, get him," yelled Tigress.

Crane jumped and flapped his wings; he dove down and caught Mantis. Everyone was relieved that Mantis didn't injure himself. Then Master Shifu ordered Monkey to watch Mantis in his room.

"Why are you trying all of these stunts," Monkey asked concerned for his best friend. "Are you trying to get Tigress's attention?"

Mantis didn't reply for he was depressed even more because his plans of suicide failed.

"I'm sure Po's food will cheer you up," Monkey said moving toward the door. Monkey hoped he was going to be right.

Then Po's voice came from the kitchen and everyone stopped what they were doing and headed for the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Okay, here you guys go," Po said while passing the bowls and tray of food. "Tonight special is my Super Soup of Super-ness with the side of delicious Bodacious Bean Buns."

Crane took a soup bowl and began eating it. Then just spat it into Tigress's face, she started getting angry.

"You better explain yourself," She threatened with her claw unsheathed.

"Sorry but the soup tasted like Mantis," Crane explained.

Then they realized that Mantis was in the soup cooking and they all yelled in unison, "Mantis!"

"Oh, god what do we do, what do we do?" Po said while panicking.

"Move out of the way." Tigress commanded.

Tigress then plunged her arm to the bottom of the hot soup and removed Mantis. Tigress stared at him with a hint of anger at him for his little stunt. They all kept an eye on Mantis while they ate their food, when it was time to go to bed Monkey was watching over Mantis. Mantis just wanted to kill himself, but couldn't if Monkey was eyeing him for the night, so Mantis took two acupuncture needles and jabs them into monkey spine hitting his mouth and body nerve. Mantis started to head to Viper's room he opened the door quietly, and then he went over to her. He opened her mouth and crawled toward her stomach, but suddenly fainted.

The next morning the Po and the others found Monkey paralyzed on the ground and they searched everywhere, but couldn't find Mantis anywhere. They only hoped he changed his mind about suicide. The Five were in the kitchen eating and Viper was sipping soup. Mantis woke up to the smell of Po's broth plus the heat, to find that he was in a cramped space that was slippery and slimy. He began to panic, kicking around. Then Vipers eyes widened and started gagging, alerting the others she was choking. Monkey quickly got behind her, hugged her and started pulling up. Mantis flew out onto the table. Viper is coughing and she was pissed because Mantis used her digestive system as his means of suicide.

"Mantis, what the hell are you doing?" Viper hissed.

"First, I don't know how I got in there and are you sure you weren't trying to kiss me, but accidently ate me," Mantis rebuttal while shaking the saliva off his body.

After breakfast Mantis ran back to his room while everyone else went to the Training Hall. He pulled out his acupuncture kit, proceeded to pull the diagram off the top of case and there were two vials one labeled "Viper" and the other "Tigress". He quickly scraped off the saliva into the vials.

"Ooooh yes, I finally got Viper's saliva," Mantis said to himself and shaking from his excitement. "Now all I need is saliva from Tigress and my collection will complete."

Mantis quickly put the vial back into it strap and put the diagram over it, when he turned around only to see Viper's widened eyes staring at him and his disturbing secret compartment.

"Uh, did you see that because that was nothing at all," Mantis said nervously. "That was definitely not a saliva collection that you saw. Please don't tell the others."

"Do you love me…?" Viper asked. "…or do you want every female's saliva you come across my saliva?"

Mantis gulped and then answered nervously, "I love… you."

"Okay… I'm leaving now," Viper said and left quickly.

"Whew…" Mantis sighed in relief for if Viper or Tigress ever knew his true intentions for obtaining their saliva they will hate him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason I'm revising my story for 1) it has bad grammar from many year ago when I was inexperience plus I didn't care and 2) I rereading my story to recap the events and continue it correctly from how I originally intended to end.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Crazy Crane Part 1

Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 5: Crane Part I

It was the afternoon of the day, which was meditating time for the Five; Viper was in her room, Monkey and Mantis in the kitchen, Tigress at the Peach Tree, and Po and Crane in Po's room.

"So how's it going?" Po asked breaking the silence. "You seem distracted lately."

"Yeah I know," Crane agreed.

"So, what has been bothering you lately?"

Viper heard talking and decided to eavesdrop; she slithered to Po's door and leaned her head on his door.

"Well, ever since the Viper and I incident I can't stop thinking about her," Crane replied.

"Oh yeah, Master Shifu called you two out of the crowd, but why Tigress?" Po asked.

Crane was unsure of the answer, "I guess he must have spotted a 'tell' from her."

"You should try and tell her your feelings Crane I mean… it will get it off your chest and you'll have someone to care for."

"Yeah… I should," Crane said with unease.

Viper couldn't believe what she heard because she had the exact same feeling about him. She slithered back to her room before someone sees her devious eavesdropping.

"So, did you figure out who gave you that book with a rock in it?" Crane asked.

"No, but that is one weird package to me, do you want it?" Po asked and passing it to Crane.

Crane caught it with his talons, "Yeah this could help me hold my calligraphy paper down while I write."

Crane then tried to figure out where to put this thing, then an idea pop into his mind, and then he put the stone in his hat and put it back on.

"There that's a good place," Cranes said, "So, how long have you liked Tigress?"

"Since you know when I was a kid," Po answered. "Man me and my friend Huli would pretend to fight, though were the good old days."

"I got all of your action figures," Po continues. "The Tigress action figure was the one I admire the most and had a crush on it that I would…"

"Wow, wow, wow, I don't need to know that," Crane interrupted.

"What I was going to say kiss it jeez," Po said, "What did you think I was going to…"

Then the thought popped into his mind.

"Ah, dude why the heck would you think that?" Po asked.

"Uh you have a serious crush on her and I thought you would go as far as that until you met her," Crane answered.

They continued their conversation until dinner came. All of them sat around the table waiting for Po to finish dinner, when he did he laid the dishes around the table with multiple choices, which was weird for them because they were used to just eating noodles and dumplings.

"Alright today dinner is different, we have steak, dumpling, dumpling stuffed with crickets, noodles, shrimp, fish and cheesecake it's an all you can eat buffet, dig in." Po said, drooling.

Everyone just stare at him confused.

"Uh, Po what's cheesecake?" Crane asked.

"Well you know its cake made with cheese," Po answered.

"Have you tried it yet?"

"Uh, no I haven't."

"I think you should try it first before one of us drops dead, you know just in case."

Po then sliced it and slowly and shaking putting it in his mouth. Then his eyes widen with all the colorful flavors rushed into his mouth. Everyone grabbed a piece to try it, Mantis wished his mouth was bigger still, Crane was just shocked to the flavor, Viper couldn't control how fast she was eating it, Monkey was trying to steal some of Crane's, but failed, and Tigress just purred to the sensation. They continued to eat until there were empty plates. Then they all headed to their room Po decides to stay up and watch Crane write some calligraphy.

"Almost done," Crane said to Po, "and there, finished, so do you think she's going to like it."

Po looking at the calligraphy that read 'Viper you are the sexiest snake ever and I love you'.

"Yeah she'll love that," Po agreed.

"You really think so."

"Yeah of course she will like it, the alliteration in that will totally get her hooked to you."

"Alright, and I should bring this rock for luck," Crane stated while rolling up his calligraphy and then putting the rock back in his hat.

They blew out their candle and went to bed.

Everyone woke up and after greeting Shifu headed off the kitchen except Crane. He was still Po's room readying the calligraphy, but then he felt jealous… jealous of Po. He has worked hard his whole life in the Jade Palace and always tried to get the title Dragon Warrior, but he lost it on that day when Po came into his life.

_Why wasn't I picked as the Dragon Warrior, I've worked hard and yet Po just fell from the sky and then he becomes the Dragon Warrior. No, I won't stand for this I have to be the Dragon Warrior me the all mighty Crane! But how… how do I claim his title? I know if Po dies I can claim the title, no wait Tigress will, she's the strongest out of any of us. Then I'll have to kill her too, I'll kill all of them until I become the Dragon _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will probably be missing parts after this depending when this message is seen. Due to revision of this chapter I decided to go a different path because I didn't truly capture 'envy' in the old version.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Crazy Crane Part 2

**Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 6: Crane Part II**

Crane met up with the others in the kitchen. He sat down and began eating his food, acting normal and such. Crane just kept sipping his soup and plotting his plan to become the new Dragon Warrior.

_Let's see who would be the easiest to eliminate first. Hmm… Viper of course, I can tell her to meet me at the Peach Tree, open that ridiculous poem in her face and while she's reading it thinking I'm in love with her, I'll push her off. She'll be so heartbroken when she looks up at me while she falls to her doom._

Crane stopped sipping because he realized that everyone was staring at him awkwardly for some reason.

"Crane, eh buddy you might want to slow down on the sipping there and also there's nothing in your bowl," Po pointed out.

Crane quickly explained, "Oh uh… I was… was so in love with your cooking, that I was lost in its aroma and wished your soup was unlimited, must've just been my imagination running wild I guess."

"Ooookay," Po said confused to what he just heard.

Po and the Five finished up their breakfasts. Everyone began leaving, but before Viper left her seat Crane put a dumpling on her plate, "I wanted to give this to you, I can't finish it," and then left

Viper noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the top of the dumpling. She removed it with her mouth and read "Viper meet me at the Peach Tree after you read this. I have a surprise for you."

Viper got excited she knew that Crane liked her and was probably ready to be in a relationship with her. She felt warm and tingly inside. She couldn't wait to get there. She swiftly slithered her way to the Tree as she got closer she could see Crane standing next to tree looking out toward the vast open sky and clouds that drifted by.

Viper approached him, "So, you wanted to see me?" she said with a flirty tone.

"Uh yeah… I wrote you a poem expressing my feelings for you and I wanted to present it to you," Crane said shyly.

He let the rolled up paper fall down to reveal his poem and Viper slithered up to read. The poem held mild amount of content, but worth so much value. Every line Viper finished it only made her happier and in love with the avian that took the time to write it. As her eyes neared the end, she felt a sudden jolt and her eyes widened. She started turning her head down and as she did, she saw Crane's poem on the ground and splattered with bright red dots, but when her eyes reached her body she saw that she had been stabbed and was bleeding profusely. Next thing she knew she was on the ground looking up at Crane with a blood covered knife in his talon.

Crane smiled and spoke, but she could barely hear as she was dying, "You know at first I was just going to push you off the cliff and spare you the pain, but I didn't see the fun in it and the possibility of you surviving… eh wasn't going to take the chance. Oh and I wanted to tell you something before your timely demise," he leaned his beak near her ear and whispered, "I never loved you."

Viper began to cry, feeling shattered and betrayed fill her broken body. Her heart broke. Her tears didn't stop she felt even more pain as Crane picked up the knife and wrapped it in his beautiful poem and drop them into the clouds below without hesitation. She couldn't bear it anymore, she let herself go, and her eyes began to shut.

Crane smirked at his accomplishment, but was short lived as he could hear Tigress calling for them and she was getting closer, he had no time to clean up so he dove off the edge.

Tigress had been searching and calling for Crane and Viper for five minutes. Her second stop was the Peach Tree as she came closer she could smell blood. Then she saw blood seeping down the step of the peach tree. She rushed to the top and found Viper.

She got down on her knee and put pressure on the wound," Help, somebody!" she shouted, "Viper, please stay with me. Help! I need Help!"

Tigress listened for Viper's breathing, "She's still alive." Tigress muttered to herself.

Tigress quickly took off her vest and began unraveling bandages from lower abdomen and began re-bandaging them around Viper's wound. She was glad that Po injured her, otherwise she wouldn't have the bandages to keep the bleeding down.

_Where the hell are they? _

Then came Shifu, Po, Monkey and Mantis, they were running up the ridge and saw Tigress covered in blood. Shifu asked, "What's going on, what's happening?"

"I came looking for them and when I came up here I found Viper on the ground," Tigress explained quickly."

Po acting frenzied, "Oh no oh no oh no this is not goood Viper bleeding all over the place Master Shifu what do we do?"

Shifu slapped Po in the face, "Calm down Po."

"Po and Tigress take Viper to the infirmary. Monkey search the area for the intruder. Mantis search for Crane tell him the details and then help Monkey search. Quickly now," Master Shifu commanded.

Shifu went with Tigress and Po to the infirmary, upon arrival Shifu unraveled Viper's bandages and began to stitch her wound closed, he poured some alcohol before re-wrapping her with new bandages. He had Po's grind some herbs for Viper and mix them with tea. Tigress was sent to clean herself and her clothes because of the possibility of spreading disease. She almost forgot her vest back at the tree.

She made her way back to the tree and she found Crane standing over the blood puddle.

He noticed her, "Hey Tigress… I can't believe she was stabbed, who could do such a thing?"

"Yeah I know, but I hope we catch this crook and I hope… Viper gets better," she said picking up her vest.

"I'll continue searching over here. We've got to find this guy," Crane said taking off.

Tigress nodded in agreement, then she looked down at the puddle and realized that the shaped of it had been altered.

_Wait a second I could've sworn that the top right of the puddle was straight not curved. It even had a distinct shape too, like a box was sitting there when the blood was leaking out._

She excused it at the moment and went back to barracks to clean up. After her bath she was going to check on Viper's condition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! Bet none of you expected that.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Crazy Crane Part 3

**Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 7: Crane Part III**

The Jade Palace was in haywire as everybody, excluding Viper, searched for the assailant who attempted to murder her. Tigress was sitting next Viper in the infirmary, hoping she would awake, but it's been four hours since the attack. Master Shifu and the others returned as they have found nothing.

Master Shifu sighed, "We've searched every inch of the Palace and have found nothing, no clues, no tracks, or the weapon."

Tigress thought for a moment, "Did you consider the assassin was an avian perhaps?"

Shifu paced back and forth, "No I didn't, and you're probably right Tigress. It would be perfect, no tracks on the ground, carry the weapon with them, and if he or she grooms themselves often wouldn't leave a feather," he stopped pacing. "However, right now I'm more concerned with Viper's condition. I'm not a medical expert and there's no doctor here in the Valley to fully care for her."

Po then remembered, "Actually I do."

"What? Who is it Po," asked Shifu.

"You guys know him, Huli. He's been practicing medicine recently. I last time I heard was that he is writing a book about medicine and he's also invented tools for body reconstruction as well."

"He's going to be our best bet in saving Viper. Okay, Crane go search for him."

"No wait," Tigress interrupted. "Let Po go."

"Why?" asked Shifu.

"Because he knows Huli the best and he probably knows which pathway he's taking," Tigress answered. "Isn't that right Po?"

"Uh yeah I do actually, he taught me all his strategies in travelling," Po boasted.

Master Shifu stood there for a moment, "Fine, Po and Crane. Po you search on the ground, Crane you'll look from the skies. Go now!"

Tigress wasn't happy that Crane is on the search party.

_Po, please be careful. Something tells me Crane isn't acting himself this time. _

Po and Crane quickly headed down the Palace steps and out of town. They headed east or right when facing the Jade Palace. Crane was just following Po because he had no idea how Huli travels luckily Po remembers how Huli travels.

_Let's see pretty sure Huli said that he travels off the main road or was that only when on mission. Really, Po you really gotten yourself in a mess now. Man, if I don't find him Viper going to die. No you won't let Viper die you're awesome and will find Huli. Huh, Crane._

He broke out of thoughts, he could hear Crane yell, "Hey, Po I found he's over here, follow me."

Crane glided ahead and Po followed, but Crane started phasing out of Po's view. He kept running, but he stopped because he reached the edge of a steep cliff.

"Uh Crane, where are you?! This isn't funny," Po shouted into the sky.

"I'm right behind you," Po heard, he turned around and felt a kick into his stomach launching him off the side and into the foggy abyss. Crane took off, smiling, he just eliminated the Dragon Warrior and soon he will take Po's title.

_Hmm… what's the excuse I'm going to tell the others when I get back. Okay, we found Huli, but he's currently helping a girl that's dying in a town and won't leave until his work is done and Po stayed there with him. Perfect, no one will ever suspect that it was me that killed the poor pathetic excuse for a Dragon Warrior._

Po, however was still alive, but hanging onto a tree root protruding from the face of the cliff," Help! Is there anybody there? Crane, buddy, are you there? Haha you got me now help me up, please" he said nervously as he looks down into what seem like a bottomless pit.

The root creaked and snapped slightly. It crackled more as Po's weight bared on it. Then it gave up and Po fell, screaming, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaah Po aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Po aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Then he felt a slap across his face and realized he was safe, alive, and not splattered all over the ground. He turned around and saw his old friend Huli.

He stood up and gave the fox a hug, "Wow man it's been so long. How many inches did you grow? You're taller than me already. Yet you still wear the same robe, what your secret to keeping the robe proportional to you as you grow.

"I grew like half an inch, now I've been taller than you for quite some time. I sew more fabric to my robe. And what the heck were you doing on the root?"

"Well me and Crane were looking for you. He said he saw you and I followed him the edge of the cliff. When I turned around he kicked me off. At first I thought he was joking with me, you know trying to scare me, but he didn't come back for me."

"Why were you guys looking for me?" asked Huli pulling a dumpling out of his backpack.

"Well," Po noticed the dumpling.

Huli snapped his finger, "Po…? Hey dude, come on, focus."

"Yeah of course right," Po snapped out of hypnotic state. "The Jade Palace was attack, well not the Palace itself, but Viper she's been stabbed with knife, possibly by a sword, and she needa help man. You know stuff about medicine and stuff so we came to you. She hurt badly there was a lot of blood and can I have that dumpling."

"First we need to get to the Palace, second it's my lunch and lastly sure you can have it," said Huli.

Huli tossed it to Po and he caught it with his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Alright onward to the Jade Palace," exclaimed Po as leap onto the cliff face and began climbing.

"Uh Po," Huli said.

"No time for talk Huli we must reach the Jade Palace."

Huli just gave up on Po and started walking up incline that looped around to the top.

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace…

Crane just arrived back from looking for Huli, he entered the infirmary and the others were confused about Huli and Po whereabouts.

Tigress asked hinting slight hostility, "Where's Po and Huli?"

"We found him, Po asked me to go ahead and relay the message that they'll be here by evening," answered Crane.

"That's good, right guys?" Mantis said.

"No it isn't Mantis," Tigress said. "That's too long for Viper. She could be dead in a few hours."

"Sorry Tigress, but I can't speed up their running," Crane sighed.

Tigress knew Crane had done something, she hoped Crane didn't kill Po. She held in her anger and another thing that pissed her off was that there was no proof to support her accusation. Every time she looked at Crane she can see passed his sad, gloomy visage and see a gleaming, happy smile of deviousness, it pissed her off even more. She turned around and walked outside to get some air.

Crane knew that Tigress knew he's been the one attempting to kill all of them.

_Great, Tigress is catching on to me. I can't risk her finding evidence, looks like she's my next target, but how, she knows and she'll be ready for me. _

He thought a little more. _I have the perfect idea hahahaheheh._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huli is my original character.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Crazy Crane Part 4

**Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 8: Crane Part IV**

The Jade Palace had been waiting for Huli and Po for two hours now, it seemed like an eternity. Monkey and Mantis were in the kitchen digging through storage cabinets, looking for something to eat because Po decided to stay with Huli and they can't cook well. Tigress walked in the kitchen and found it a mess.

Monkey threw some of the pots out from the lower cupboard, "There's nothing down here. I thought Po hid something here or have a stash."

"Yeah… the same here," Mantis said jumping through top cupboards. "Is there anything to eat?"

Tigress leaned on the frame crossing her arm, "Really you guys are focused on food when you should be guarding Viper's room right now."

Monkey look up at her, "Well I'm pretty sure that assassin isn't coming back. This place is on high alert," he dug his arm deeper into the cupboard, "plus we searched every inch of this place no way one of us skimmed over him."

"Have either you of consider that the assassin is hiding in plain view?" Tigress suggested.

"How would that be possible, we know everyone here at the Palace," Monkey chuckled and stuck his head into the cupboard.

Mantis jumped on the kitchen table, "And who did you have in mind?"

Tigress turned her head out the doorway and looked both left and right ensuring privacy, she then shut the door. Monkey moved to the table interested in Tigress's odd discreetness.

Monkey and Mantis moved closer to Tigress's lip and she whispered, "I think Crane stabbed Viper and possibly killed Po."

Monkey and Mantis just burst into laughter from the thought. Tigress was surprised, "Guys I'm serious about this."

Monkey stopped to talk, "Tigress you're crazy. Crane wouldn't harm Viper, that guy has a crush on her."

"I think it's more like madly in love with Viper," Mantis chuckled. "Yeah Tigress you're crazy for even thinking Crane is the assassin."

Tigress wanted to tear them limb from limb, but she couldn't get mad. Monkey and Mantis left quickly as they knew Tigress was going to break something and possibly them. Tigress dug her claws into the kitchen table

_Damn it, they don't believe me. This is bad none of them are going to back me up. I'll have to tell Master Shifu with or without evidence._

As Tigress turned around something hit her in the arm, she grabbed it pulled it out. It was a dart, her vision began to blur, but she could see a figure move closer to her, then it went black.

Tigress woke up. Her head ached badly. She got her senses back, her mouth was wrapped in cloth and she looked up, her hands were bounded to the ceiling beam. There was a knife just above it and she could reach it. She swung her legs onto the beam and pulled up to grab the knife with her hands. She began cutting and when it finally snapped, she fell down and hit ground hard because her legs weren't fully awake. She cut the remaining rope off her hand and removed the gag. She grabbed the nearest objects and used it to support her up. Then she noticed that Viper was lying on the bed next to her.

Tigress was confused, "What's going on?"

Monkey and Mantis were guarding Viper as she rested and then they heard a thump in the room.

Monkey and Mantis looked at each other, "Mantis did you hear that?" whispered Monkey.

Mantis whispered back, "Yeah, do you think it's the assassin?"

"We better check it out."

Monkey counted down with his right hand and then they breached the door, both ready to fight the assassin, but were stunned to see Tigress standing over Viper with a knife.

Tigress was star struck as well, "Wait guys, this isn't what it looks like."

Mantis didn't believe her, "Oh yeah, so what you're telling me is you busted through that paper window to say 'Hi' to Viper."

Tigress turned around to find gaping hole in the window, "Look Crane set me…"

"Oh please, you think we're going to fall for that," Monkey said. "It just looks like you're trying to take another stab at her. No pun intended."

Tigress was getting cornered, she couldn't convince them, and she can't get locked up otherwise Crane will get away with his crime. So, she threw the knife and jumped out the hole in the wall and made a mad dash for the stairs. It was sunset she must've been out for an hour or so. The servants were moving some new cast iron pots into the barracks, so Tigress leapt and grabbed one. She jumped onto the stairs and used the cooking pot to glide down.

**Meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace…**

Huli and Po were running, actually Huli was running, Po was staggering toward the stairs. It was sunset and they finally made it.

"Huli, can we take a tiny break before we ascend the stairs?" asked Po, breathing heavily and crawling on the ground.

"Well I got to get to Viper, and I tried to tell you not to climb the cliff when there was ramp right next to you."

"You go… on ahead," Po said completely out of breath.

Huli started running up, but stopped and covered his eyes from the sun, "Is that Tigress on a cast iron pot?"

Po looked up as well, "Yeah I… I think."

Tigress passed Huli and jumped off. Huli walked back down to meet with her.

Tigress hugged Po, "It's good to see Crane didn't kill you?"

"Crane tried to but I was too awesome," Po said, boasting again.

Tigress turned to Huli, "I need your guys help in proving Crane is the one attacking all of us."

Po raised his hand, "I have an idea."

**Only moments later…**

Crane, Mantis and Monkey arrived from the Jade Palace; they saw Po and Tigress talking to one another. Crane was not happy because Po's alive and will expose his devious deed.

"Po, get away from her!" Monkey yelled. "She tried to kill Viper… again."

"Guys Crane is the bad guy, "Po explained. "He killed Huli and then tried to kill me."

Crane felt enraged and blindly yelled, "I didn't try to kill Huli, I tried to kill you, what did you forget or something?"

"No just wanted you to tell the truth," Po smiled as he said that.

Crane quickly turned around and flew to up toward the Jade Palace.

Tigress ran after him and the others followed.

Crane reached the top with ease, he landed at the barracks and entered, he headed toward the infirmary. As he walked through the bedroom hall, Mantis's door opened and hit him in the face. He tried to get up, but another strike hit him hard in the head and he slid into Monkey's room where the doors closed shut and the top had been sealed off by wood.

Master Shifu had trapped Crane in a makeshift prison cell until he can be moved to the Palace dungeon, "Good job, Master Huli on making that prison."

Huli looked into the cell. "Looks like he's unconscious, you must've kicked him hard."

"Well at least we can move him now."

They opened the doors and rushed into the room. They both tied Crane up from leg to wings. Huli carried him to the dungeon while Master Shifu stayed and put some of Monkey's things back in order. He picked up Crane's hat and went to the infirmary to check on Viper.


	9. Chapter 9 The Hungry Monkey Part 1

**Mysterious Meteorite Chapter 8: Monkey Part I**

It had been a few hours since Crane had been thrown into the Jade Palace dungeon and the rest of the team arrived at the Palace. Everyone was waiting anxiously outside the infirmary, they were asked by Huli to remain outside because he required no distractions and he had to prep for surgery. Po, Mantis, Monkey and Shifu were playing Mahjong. Tigress…

Tigress was pacing in front of the door, being the most anxious, "This is ridiculous."

She caught Shifu's ear, "What's ridiculous Tigress?"

"The process thing that Huli's doing, 'surgery' was it called. It doesn't make sense at all. You cut someone open to fix them. Does anyone see that as odd?"

"Well of course Tigress, all of us see it as odd," Shifu agreed. "However, we've never seen this practice before and we must trust in Huli's abilities to help Viper."

Tigress calmed down a bit, "Fine I'll wait but… if Viper dies, I'll kill him."

"Good to see you've calmed down Tigress. now join us in a game of Mahjong," said Shifu.

"I think I'll just lean."

As Tigress moved to lean on the wall, the door to the infirmary flew open smacking her in the face. Huli stood there in a somewhat modern day surgery outfit, everyone stared for a second.

Huli removed his bloody gloves and slid his mask down, "She's awake everybody."

He moved to side so everyone can see Viper, "Everyone can talk to her, but I recommend you let her rest, keep the visit short. Oh and please remain from touching her."

Everyone entered to say 'Hi', but Huli asked to talk to Shifu privately in the Barracks Hall.

"What did you want to talk to me about Huli?" Shifu asked nervously.

Huli removed his surgery cap, "As you can tell the operation went well and Viper's going to make it, however, the stab wound was diagonal and she received it from the back. Meaning, her spinal cord was severed in two and the knife punctured a hormonal gland. I manage to repair spinal cord, but had to remove the gland. This means she can no longer engage in Kung Fu activities."

Master Shifu leaned against the wall and sat down, "Is there anything you can do?"

"No, I cannot, the spine damage was severe and since it wasn't treated immediately, that and spinal surgery is tricky and unpredictable, it won't permanently heal and forever fragile, doing an Infinity Whiplash can shatter her spine like Tigress getting mad with chopsticks in her hand."

They didn't notice Tigress standing in the hall and she overheard everything and she felt sad because her best friend can no longer perform Kung Fu, meaning she had to leave the Jade Palace. She walked back into the infirmary smiling because she didn't want Viper to worry. Viper was happy for just being alive and enjoying it with her friends. Her joy lighten Tigress's burden of holding the information, it was the small things that Tigress always enjoyed and it just warmed her heart up like seeing the snow fall on a bright winter morning.

Huli and Master Shifu entered with smiles on their faces. They were happy to see Viper so vibrant after this morbid day. After a little bit of time passed, Huli asked that all of them leave the room so that Viper could rest.

Huli stayed to ask some questions of how she was feeling, "How do you feel?"

"Great actually, well I can feel the stitches, but other that I feel fine."

"How do you feel emotionally?" he asked.

Viper face saddened, "To tell you the truth Huli, that smile you saw earlier, was just a visage I was displaying for everyone."

Huli sat down next to her, "You had me fooled, looked like you were really happy."

"Quite the opposite, actually," she said smiling slightly, only to become a frown. "I… I feel completely broken on the inside, Huli. Yesterday, I found out that the person I was in love with was actually a cruel, sadistic psychopath."

Tears began dripping down her face, "He wrote a poem for me… it was beautifully crafted… while I was reading it," she struggled to continue for it was painful to remember this moment. "He stabbed me and told me… he didn't love me and wanted to see me suffer."

Huli didn't know what to do, he would've hugged her, but her being a snake and the anatomical structure would make it awkward. He stood up and began walking toward the door, "I'll leave you alone, to take it all in."

He opened the door and found Monkey with a bunch of flowers in his hand, "Oh hey Huli, I just wanted to give Viper these flowers."

He walked toward the bed and he left the flowers next to her, "Get better Viper."

Both Huli and Monkey left the room and headed for the kitchen for a really early breakfast.

**5 minutes ago…**

The others left the room as Huli requested and they all went to the kitchen to eat a really early breakfast as it was just past midnight. Po cooked the usual noodles and bean buns for everyone. While Monkey was eating, he remembered that he had gotten Viper flowers as a 'Get Better' gift. He excused himself from table and headed for his room. He searched under the bed for the roses he bought. He grabbed something, but it wasn't flowers, he pulled out from under the bed and examined it. It turned out to be a rock, he wondered how it got there, but he didn't mind because it was pretty cool looking and he decided to keep it. He stored it back under his bed and grabbed the flowers, then proceeded to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I deleted the Shifu Chapter because I'm planning to change it a lot. **


End file.
